Tea-coffee and Teachers
by takaraandelle
Summary: If there's one thing Tweek knew about Mr. Tucker, it was that he was a horrible teacher. And something is going on between Kenny and Mr. Butters. Creek, Dip, and Bunny. BL don't like? don't read
1. Chapter 1

** Ehhhhhhh…. Made this on the spur of the moment. I own nothing. I'm horrid at proof reading but since I am disguised as a smart person, I will try.**

If there was one thing Tweek knew, it was that Mr. Tucker was a terrible teacher. Mr. Tucker had spent more time flipping off his students than he spent time teaching them. And to make things worse, he had it in for Tweek. When Mr. Tucker would ask questions, which was rare, he would always call on Tweek if no one raised their hands. And more often than not, Tweek wouldn't know the answer. So in result, Tweek would ramble on with things he thought were the answer. After Tweek would finish his rambling, Mr. Tucker would always frown and then go about with the topic. What irked Tweek the most was that his teacher never gave him feedback for his answer. Tweek had always considered himself okay in English, but with this teacher he wasn't so sure. The only good thing about Mr. Tucker's class was that it was Tweek's last class.

It was Friday. So being in Mr. Tucker's class meant a lot more to Tweek. Tweek had always been a Friday person. Tweek had also always been a person who preferred endings. Pip, his good friend, was the exact opposite. Pip was always looking forward to things starting. Tweek figured that the reason he liked the Brit so much, was that they were opposites in many ways. Anywho, back to the topic of Friday. This particular Friday, Tweek was squirming in his seat. Although squirming was very common for the coffee addict, he was squirming a lot more this particular Friday. Mr. Tucker stared at his students as they worked on the paper he handed out to them for busy work. He noted Tweek's increase in squirminess (holy crap, I didn't know that was a real word). Craig Tucker resisted the urge to flip off the coffee addict, which was an amazing feat for him. So to distract him from showing Tweek his favorite finger, we began to walk around the room.

Tweek would have noticed his teacher's surprising action (Mr. Tucker never really walked around the room to look at what his students were doing before, he claimed it was for their freedom but they all knew he honestly didn't care.), if the coffee addict had not have stared at the clock obsessively. You see, Tweek had planned to go with Pip to go get a limited edition tea-coffee after school on this particular Friday. Pip wasn't really a coffee fan nor was Tweek a tea fan. So Tweek figured Pip could drink it if there was tea in it. Pip, not wanting to tell Tweek he was disgusted at the thought of the tea-coffee, agreed half-heartedly. Tweek was really looking forward to seeing his best friend enjoy his favorite drink. Tweek licked his lips and stared intently at the clock. Mr. Tucker, who was nearing Tweek's seat, raised an eyebrow at his pupil's odd gesture.

Craig shrugged and the speed walked around the room once more before taking a seat at his desk once again. As soon as Mr. Tucker sat down, his whole body sang with joy. He loved his chair. He smiled as he leaned back and recalled the day he got his best friend… If a chair could a friend. The day he got his chair, his stripe had died. While shopping out of sorrow, he came upon a chair. Then he noticed it was the same color of the poop droplets his late friend had made. That was when he decided the chair had to be his. And the rest his history. The teacher smiled as the bell rung to announce the end of school. Mr. Tucker sighed and stood up. Tweek gathered all of his stuff quickly and ran out the door. Mr. Tucker waited until all of his pupils left the room and then exited. He stood outside the door and watched the teenagers go about their business. He did this to look like a good teacher, but in all truth Mr. Tucker was just waiting until all of them had left so he could leave.

Tweek flew down the hallway as his eyes locked on his best friend. Tweek skidded to a stop in front of Pip. "R-ready P-pip?" Tweek smiled at the Brit.

Pip laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… Sorry Tweek. I…uh….. I completely forgot that I had promised to go fishing with Stan and his gang this Friday." Pip gulped and hoped his friend wouldn't catch onto his lie.

"I-in the w-winter AHH?" Tweek shook terribly.

"Uhhhh…." Pip flinched and searched his brain for another lie. Pip cared for his friend deeply, but the idea of tea-coffee didn't really seem appealing. "Stan wanted to show us how to ice fish." Pip laughed nervously once again.

Tweek stood silently as Pip searched for a hint of his best friend catching onto his lie. Then, after a long minute, Tweek sighed. "I d-don't w-want to i-interfere with p-plans you've a-already made." Tweek felt dejected as he looked down a little. Pip flinched slightly as he closed his locker and sped away before the guilt made him change his mind.

Mr. Tucker stood a few feet away, out of hearing distance. His eyes had followed Tweek out of the room once he saw the boy fly out of his room. The teacher couldn't help but wonder what exactly his coffee addict pupil was so excited to do. Mr. Tucker watched silently as he watched the young boy experience what he thought looked like a love confession. _If that doesn't look like a confession of love, then I don't know what it looks like._ Then, he saw the change in Tweek's attitude. The teacher sighed as Tweek frowned unhappily. Craig figured Tweek had been turned down. Mr. Tucker never really thought of this school having gays in it, but he knew everyone could be wrong sometimes. He felt a bit of pity for his pupil. Craig didn't know what it was like to be in love, but from what he heard it sounded like a real pain in the neck.

Mr. Tucker watched as Tweek trudged away from his best friend. Tweek let out a sigh and brushed past Stan in the hallway. Tweek thought about wishing him luck in ice fishing, but then he figured he might have to explain how he knew Stan was ice fishing. And that would be too much pressure for Tweek. Tweek sat on a bench and stared at the floor sadly. He really wanted to try the tea-coffee with Pip. It wouldn't be very special alone. As Tweek sat there, he had lost track of time and soon almost all of his fellow students had left the building. Mr. Tucker stood at his doorway, obviously annoyed. He wanted Tweek to leave so he could. The teacher stared at the young man, all the while trying to send him a telepathic message. Craig gave up and slumped against the wall and flipped Tweek off a couple of times.

Tweek, finally coming to his senses, stood up lazily and headed down the stairs to go ask the office to call his dad and ask him to pick him up. Tweek didn't really feel like walking home alone, even if he had done it million times before. Tweek figured that once you have your sights set on spending time with your friends, nothing can satisfy you if it isn't fulfilled. As Tweek stomped down the stairs, his legs wobbled and he lost grip of the bag in his arms. Mr. Tucker watched, in slow-mo-like vision, as Tweek tumbled down the stairs. The teacher sighed and flipped the stairs off. _This really isn't this kid's day, is it?_ Mr. Tucker ran over and peered over Tweek's twitching body.

"Oi….you okay Tweezers?" Mr. Tucker wasn't very good with names. Tweek felt slightly insulted and sat up. As he did, he was startled by his Teacher screaming in his ear. Tweek screamed in response.

"W-What is it? A-am I b-bleeding? D-did my eye f-fall out? A-are t-the g-gnomes o-on me?" Tweek couldn't help but panic. He was being screamed at for god's sake.

"You have a huge welt on your cheek!" Mr. Tucker poked the welt as Tweek flinched. Tweek felt a little stupid for over reacting "Uhhhh…. Go to the nurse's office while I gather your stuff for you." Mr. Tucker held his hand out for his pupil and Tweek took it shakily. After being helped up, Tweek hobbled to the nurse's office.

There was no one there so Tweek went right in and sat on the medical bench. He waited a bit and soon his teacher came in the room. Mr. Tucker sat Tweek's stuff next to the shaking boy and then left the room. Tweek figured Mr. Tucker had gone to go get the nurse when his teacher didn't show back up right away. But the youth was soon proved wrong once when Craig had returned. In his hands was a bag of ice and some pain killers. Tweek quickly swallowed the pills and shivered as they rolled down his throat. Mr. Tucker smiled slightly at his pupil's reaction. Then he handed the coffee addict the ice. Tweek shivered once more and pressed it against the welt on his cheek.

"So…. Taiwan, why are you here still?" Craig sighed and leaned back.

"M-my n-n-name isn't T-taiwan Ahhrg!" Tweek frowned.

"What is it then?" The teacher rolled his eyes.

"T-Tweek." Tweek sighed and adjusted the ice.

"Close enough." The laid back teacher glanced at the pile of papers near Tweek. The paper he had given to his class for busy work was on top. Mr. Tucker observed it silently. Tweek opened his mouth to tell his teacher off for not knowing his name when he was cut off by Mr. Tucker speaking. "You spelled weird wrong. The 'I' is in front of the 'e'" Mr. Tucker pointed at the misspelled word.

"B-but isn't i-it I b-before E e-except a-after y?" Tweek had surprisingly learned this rule from not one of his past English teachers but his History teacher.

"In most cases, yes. But weird is a weird word." Mr. Tucker observed the paper more and pointed out a few more mistakes that Tweek had made and helped his correct them.

Tweek was taken aback by his teacher's surprisingly teacherly words. He never knew Mr. Tucker could actually teach in a less hostile way. Tweek caught himself smiling a bit.

"Y-you s-should do t-this in c-c-class m-more often," Tweek said unconsciously.

"Do what? Give ice to you guys?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! T-teach! I l-like the w-way you t-teach. It f-feels natural," Tweek smiled at Craig.

The teacher looked at Tweek with a dumbfounded face. In all of his six years of teaching, Craig has never been told to actually teach. Not even by his superiors. But here's this small, shaking, paranoid boy doing what no one else had ever done. Mr. Tucker smiled and ruffled Tweek's hair.

"Maybe I will."

**Lemme know if you want me to continue this. I think someone else has done something like this before; it's not really an original idea. Plus Tweek and Craig are a little OOC. Please review, I enjoy constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got an okayish response to the last chapter, so I've decided to continue this story….as long as I can think of something to write. I like a little drama, but only in the form of misunderstandings. So in this story there will be a lot of misunderstandings and jealousy. Misunderstanding #1: Craig thinks Tweek likes Pip, but he does not.**

It was a Tuesday. A very common Tuesday. Tweek had drifted through the day without talking to anyone. Tweek didn't know why Pip was so busy recently. Tweek shivered slightly. What if his best friend was finally popular? Tweek noted that the kinda-popular Stan had invited Pip out to ice fishing. Tweek felt his heart-strings pull. If Pip was popular, he might think he's too good for Tweek. Tweek couldn't deny the fact that popular people were a lot better off than someone in Tweek's group.

When the bell that announced the end of the seventh period, Tweek slowly gathered his stuff and left the room quickly. The quicker he got to his last class, the less time he had to wander in the hallways without Pip by his side. Tweek twitched nervously. He felt exposed without his British friend by his side. Tweek loathed the feeling of exposure. Tweek kept his head down and ignored the loneliness tugging at his heart. When he was finally in Mr. Tucker's classroom, he felt a little less lonely. He looked up a little and walked quietly to his desk.

Mr. Tucker looked up from the book he was reading to greet Tweek. He had noted that Tweek wasn't really in the best of moods the day before. Ever since what happened in the nurse's office, the teacher found he was looking at the coffee addict a lot more. He even stopped calling him by the wrong name and calling him 'you' like he did with most of his other students. Craig found himself taken aback by the mood swings the youth was going through. He figured they must have something to do with that kid Tweek confessed to. _What was that kid's name again….. Pedro? _Mr. Tucker pondered a bit. As soon as the bell announced the beginning of the last period of the day, the teacher stood up.

He had put a lot more effort in teaching his pupils recently, and Mr. Tucker couldn't help but feel a little proud. He wrote some notes on the board and passed around a paper. When he placed the paper on Tweek's desk, Tweek looked up at his teacher and smiled a little. Mr. Tucker liked the slight change in his student's behavior a little too much. But he wasn't worried about it. Mr. Tucker figured it was normal for a Teacher to care for his student's wellbeing.

Tweek worked silently on the paper and looked at the clock a few times. It was about halfway through the class when a slight knock was on the door. Tweek watched as Mr. Tucker opened the door. On the other side was someone he recognized well. Mr. Butters stood fidgeting in the door way. Tweek never really did find out what his real last name was, or if he did he honestly didn't care. Every once in a while Mr. Butters would pull Tweek out of class for a one on one session. You see, Mr. Mackey had decided to finally retire and Mr. Butters had come to take his place. Tweek hated to admit, but he preferred Mr. Mackey to Mr. Butters.

"Is there a reason to why you're here? We were busy." Mr. Tucker flipped off Mr. Butters.

"Oh, Hamburgers. I'm sorry. I just need to pull Mr. Tweak out of class. I'll have him out for the rest of the day." Mr. Butters smiled and fidgeted a little more.

Tweek flinched a little and stood up to gather his things.

"Sure." Mr. Tucker looked at Tweek. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what exactly the coffee addict had done. Tweek was wondering the same thing.

Tweek left the classroom with Mr. Butters and they walked quietly to the guidance office. They walked through a room where Kenny was sitting. He completely ignored Tweek, but flashed Mr. Butters a smile. Tweek watched as Mr. Butter's cheeks flush. Tweek decided not to dwell on what he saw and followed Mr. Butters into another room. The guidance counselor gestured for Tweek to sit down in a seat near a neat desk. Tweek sat down and shivered violently. He was panicking and thinking of everything he's done wrong recently.

"Recently I've been told that you've been unhappy. Now I don't think that you have to tell me all the details, but it's not healthy for a young man such as yourself should lock it up inside." Mr. Butters began a rant and Tweek tuned out and stared at the wall.

He pulled out of his trance by the ringing of Mr. Butter's phone.

"Oh fiddlesticks. Go wait out in the other room while I take this call." Mr. Butters shooed Tweek from the room.

Tweek walked out with a happy sigh and sat next to Kenny. Kenny was drumming his fingers on his leg. Tweek shivered and noticed the air between then was awkward. Tweek really didn't know Kenny very well and he didn't talk to him much. Tweek's brain screamed in agony due to the pressure. Tweek decided that the best thing to do in his situation is to make small talk.

"U-uh….How w-was t-the ice f-fishing with S-Stan and P-pip?" Tweek shivered and looked at Kenny. Tweek about screamed when he saw a confused look on Kenny's face. _He must be wondering about how I knew._

"Are you on crack? What ice fishing?" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"P-Pip s-said he w-went ice fishing w-w-with you last f-f-Friday," Tweek squirmed a little.

"He lied," Kenny snorted "We were nowhere near Pip nor anywhere you could ice fish last Friday. You actually believed that lie? What teenager would think ice fishing was a nice way to spend their Friday afternoon?"

Tweek flinched. Pip, his longtime best friend, had lied to him just to get away from him. Tweek's heart felt like it was given a hard yank. Tweek squirmed and looked down. He fought back tears for a bit, but soon his sadness turned to anger. Tweek sat up and his body went from shaking from sadness to shaking from anger. Mr. Butters finally left his office.

"Tweek, I'm done talking with you for today. You too, Kenny." Mr. Butters blushed a little and went back into his office.

Tweek let out a sigh and stared at the clock. Tweek noted it was only seconds until the last bell rang so Tweek sighed again and picked his stuff up. He thought about Pip's excuse for not even coming close to Tweek that day. He said he was a little busy with a project. Tweek wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. If Pip would just tell Tweek, he really didn't want to spend time with him it would have been fine. But Tweek couldn't stand being lied to, especially by his best friend. Tweek walked down the hall, even more distraught than before. He stumbled to the front hallway of the school. That was when Tweek spotted Pip. He wasn't alone. By his side was none other than Damien. At this point, Tweek was very confused. What in the world was his best friend doing with his bully from elementary?

Tweek watched silently as his friend smiled at the tall, menacing boy. _You'd rather be with someone who bullied you? _Tweek stood silently as Pip turned his way. The smile on the Brit's face went from a smile to a worried look. Tweek's heart sank. Pip thought he was worse than someone who had broken his nose before. _Too much, all of this is too much pressure._ Tweek refused to cry; instead he glared and turned the other way. He begged his feet to carry him some where safe.

Then, before Tweek knew it, he was standing in front of Mr. Tucker. Mr. Tucker was sitting on his best friend digging through his desk for the keys for his car. Tweek stared at his teacher for a bit, until the tears built up in his eyes. Tweek completely gave up on not trying to cry and he let it all lose. Mr. Tucker was confused. He's never really comforted anyone crying. Not even his little sister. As Tweek continued to bawl, the teacher looked around the room for something to help. Noticing there wasn't a thing in sight; Mr. Tucker did the last thing he could do. He stood up and patted Tweek's head. With each pat, the coffee addict's head would be pressed down and the pats were a lot like being hit. But Tweek could tell his teacher was trying. It was things like this that made Tweek notice that Mr. Tucker wasn't really that crude.

After a few more pats, Tweek was able to stop the tears and wipe them away. Mr. Tucker didn't pull his hand away from his pupil just yet. He ruffled Tweek's hair a little and then rubbed it slowly. Mr. Tucker was too caught up with the texture of Tweek's hair to notice Pip standing in the door way. But Tweek did. He frowned and tried to hide the fact that he just bawled his eyes out. Mr. Tucker saw the change in Tweek's behavior and looked to see if someone was there. _It's that Pedro kid. He must be the reason Tweek was crying._ The teacher thought as he pulled his hand away from Tweek's head.

"Tweek…." Pip frowned.

"W-what d-do y-you want?" Tweek looked out the window.

"I take it you found out I was lying." Pip sighed.

"I d-don't l-like l-liars." Tweek still refused to look at Pip.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I've avoided you." Pip sighed "I didn't have the guts to tell you that I really didn't want to go get that coffee with you. It sounded outright disgusting. I felt guilty while looking at your face so I lied about again so I didn't have to go anywhere with you last weekend."

"W-why didn't y-y-you tell m-me y-y-you didn't w-w-w-want to drink it? I w-w-would have understood." Tweek softened up a little and looked over to Pip.

"I'm sorry I only realize this now. There's also one more thing I need to tell you." Pip shuffled a bit.

"W-w-w-what?" Tweek frowned.

"I've a-also started seeing Damien." Pip stared at the ground. He was afraid Tweek would hate him for being gay. Mr. Tucker's heart sank. He knew Tweek liked Pip, so he Figured Tweek was really heart-broken.

"T-that's the o-o-o-only reason you've s-stopped b-being n-n-n-near me? I t-thought you h-h-h-h-hated me. T-this is a r-r-relief." Tweek smiled and sniffled. He really didn't mind Pip being gay and all. Pip was his best friend and he could accept him no matter what.

"So you don't mind? You see Damien is kinda shy, so he's nervous to be around you. He was afraid you wouldn't accept us." Pip felt a little better, but he wasn't so sure.

"W-why wouldn't I? I o-o-only want y-you to b-be happy. B-but if h-h-he e-ever hurts y-you, I'll h-hurt h-him." Tweek wanted Pip to be happy, but he was a little worried about who Pip chose as his partner.

"He's changed Tweek." Pip smiled and then pulled Tweek into a hug.

Tweek froze a bit but then smiled and hugged back. He wished Pip the best of luck in his relationship silently. Pip pulled away from the hug, bid goodbye, and then ran off to go find his new boyfriend. Mr. Tucker watched Tweek. Craig thought about how admirable Tweek was. He didn't even act jealous about his love being taken away. With a smile, Mr. Tucker ruffled Tweek's hair again.

"You're a good friend." The teacher rubbed Tweek's hair a little more.

"T-thanks Mr. T-Tucker," Tweek turned to his teacher and smiled.

The teacher felt a pull on his heart. There was something about his pupil's smile that he liked.

**Okie dokie. Again, I would like to remind you guys that Tweek is not in love with Pip. Craig just misunderstood a conversation he saw. Thank you for reading, I enjoy constructive criticism. I'm thinking about going more into Damien's and Pip's relationship. I'm definitely going to add a bonus chapter about Butters and Kenny too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank the people who've commented on my story. It's nice to know that you like it. It also makes me want to write more too. I've been playing with the thought of making this story also have Bunny as a main pairing too. I've decided to make Dip a minor pairing since I'm not so familiar with those characters (I will have fluff between them every once in a while). So let me know if you want me to add bunny as another main pairing.**

Craig sighed and shivered. He wasn't really in the best of moods. Of all the seasons, he hated winter the most. He didn't like the cold, but he also didn't like bundling up more than he has to in all the other seasons. He usually can walk around in South Park's naturally cold air with just a chullo on and he was fine, but in winter he has to add more layers. He was supposed to meet his sister at the theater at six, so he decided to kill time by wandering around the town. Craig was beginning to regret his decision. So he decided to take refuge in the next café he saw. As he turned the corner, he was hit by the strong sent of coffee. Craig smiled and felt his heart leap with joy. He was near a coffee shop that was popular among the younger crowd. He peered through a window that took up the front wall of the shop.

Inside he saw Pip and who he assumed to be Pip's boyfriend. Craig stepped in the shop and scanned the room for a cashier or someone who could take his order. Then he saw him. His coffee addict pupil was standing behind the counter. Craig's bad mood instantly went away. He made a beeline to Tweek. Tweek, however, was extremely nervous. His dad had left the store in Tweek's hands for the afternoon. Tweek really wasn't sure why, but it was really stressing him out.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said coolly, trying not to act like he was happy to see Tweek.

Tweek flinched, he was about to ask the costumer how he knew his name but then he looked up from the spot he was looking at. He sighed, relived to find it was Mr. Tucker. Tweek smiled and shivered.

"H-hello, is t-t-there anything y-you w-w-want t-to order?" Tweek repeated what his father taught him to say to customers.

"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." Craig wasn't really one for coffee. He looked down at the counter and spotted three cups of coffee, they were all full. "Did someone forget to pick up their order?" Craig pointed at the coffee.

"N-no, t-t-those a-are a-all mine. I j-j-just b-b-brewed them." Tweek moved away from the counter to make his teacher the Hot chocolate. Tweek made it quickly, and then placed it in front of Mr. Tucker. "C-careful Mr. T-Tucker, i-it's very h-hot."

Craig flinched at being called Mr. Tucker. He wanted to ask Tweek to call him by his first name. Craig raised an eyebrow at that thought. He wondered what was wrong with his brain recently. Whenever he saw Tweek, his brain would focus on him unless Craig forced himself to think of other things. Craig paid for the hot chocolate and walked briskly to the booth that was furthest from Pip and Damien.

"Since I'm good friends with Tweek, I get half off everything. So you don't have to pay me back this time. Your half will be the part I don't have to pay for." Pip smiled at Damien.

Damien's eyebrow twitched. Instead of listening to the ramblings of Pip, he was staring at Pip's neck. The top button of Pip's shirt was undone. Paranoid, he looked around the room to see if anyone was staring at Pip. Mr. Tucker was staring into space, and taking a sip of his coco every once in a while. _He's looking at him. He's looking at my Pip._ Damien frowned and reached over. His hands grasped the top button of his boyfriend's shirt. Damien's eyebrow twitched once again and buttoned the button. Pip tilted his head and looked at Damien quizzically.

"You shouldn't show so much skin in public." Damien blushed softly. It took a bit for Pip to understand. But once he did, Pip took Damien's hand in his and smiled.

"You're so silly." Pip laughed.

Damien smiled and blushed more. Once Craig was done with his hot coco, he threw away the cup and took out his cell phone. Tweek looked over and watched silently. Mr. Tucker called dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Ruby? I'll be there in a bit. I'm going to go get my car; I don't want to walk home in the cold." With that, Tweek's teacher left the café.

About three hours later, Bebe was walking home from the shoe store she worked at. She only got the job to save up money for a car. Bebe groaned due to the fact that she was dead tired. Even working with shoes can't make being on her feet for hours better. She planned on making a nice bath once she got home. Bebe couldn't wait, so she took a short cut through some alleys. This was huge mistake on her part. Halfway through she was spotted by a big man. She knew exactly what he wanted. _Over my dead body. _The man pulled out a knife. _Oh shit._ Bebe slipped her high heel shoes off and ran as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough; the man caught her by the arm. Bebe screamed as loud as she could.

Tweek had just closed up shop and he was walking home when he heard Bebe's screams. He panicked and was about to turn around and run the other way. But something told him he shouldn't do that. So, despite being a coward, Tweek ran to the screams instead of running away from them. He peered into a nearby alley and saw a man. Once he saw that the man was groping a very scared Bebe, Tweek shivered, but didn't back away. He thought about what to do. He glanced down at the steaming hot coffee in his hand. He quickly ran forward. Once he was closer to the man, Tweek tore off the lid of the coffee and threw the cup at the man. The man stumbled back screaming about how hot the coffee was. Tweek grabbed Bebe's wrist and pulled her out of the alley. They ran away for about a block and then Bebe forced Tweek to stop so she could catch her breath.

Both Bebe and Tweek were wheezing and shivering from fear. Craig was driving home from the movie. He yawned and glanced lazily to the side of the road. He had to make a double take when he saw Tweek and another one of his students standing in front of an alley. Craig could obviously tell they were distraught, so he planned to stop in front of them. As he got closer, he noticed a huge man creeping up behind them. Craig was taking no chances and slammed on the breaks. He rolled down the window and poked his head out.

"Tweeeeeeeeeeek! Behind you!" Craig screeched. He unlocked the doors. Tweek peered behind his shoulder, saw the same man from before, and then seized Bebe's wrist again. Tweek had never been so glad to see his English teacher. He pulled Bebe to the car and threw the door open. Bebe quickly slid in and Tweek got in next to her. As Craig sped away, Bebe began to sob loudly. Tweek shook violently and gripped his arms. After a few minutes of Craig trying to calm them down, he finally got them to tell him their addresses. He also got bits and pieces of the story. So using context clues and the little scraps of information he got he was able to roughly guess what happened.. As soon as Craig stopped in front of Bebe's house, he turned around to talk to her.

"I want you to call the cops as soon as you get in your house. Don't even stop to talk to your parents. I don't want you to come to school tomorrow so you can calm down. I'll personally ask for an excused absence for you." Craig went into Mr. Tucker mode. Bebe nodded and noted how kind Mr. Tucker was. Once Bebe got out of the car, Tweek crawled to the front of the car. He felt safer next to his teacher.

Tweek rocked back and forth. Craig watched him out the corner of his eye. With a sigh, Craig pulled over on the side of the road. He then pulled Tweek into an awkward hug. Tweek blushed a little. He nuzzled his teacher and calmed down a little more. Craig was blushing even more than his pupil. After a minute or two, Craig pulled away and started to pat Tweek's head. Tweek wasn't shivering as much at that point.

"You should be proud that you saved her. It's over now Tweek, calm down and think of good things." Craig talked softly and ran his finger though Tweek's hair. Tweek nodded as Craig pulled his hand away to drive Tweek home.

As his teacher concentrated on the road, Tweek was taking secret glances at his teacher. Tweek was surprised that he didn't realize how handsome Mr. Tucker was before. Tweek admired his icy blue eyes and his silky raven-black hair. Tweek blushed at the weird thoughts in his brain and looked away. Tweek felt his heart sink as soon as he neared his home. Tweek didn't want to leave Mr. Tucker's side. But alas, he had to. So Tweek got out of his teacher's car when he had to and watched as the car drove away. As he did, Tweek placed his hand over his heart and felt it beat rapidly. To Tweek, the beat meant one thing. Tweek Tweak was in love with his Craig Tucker.

Two days after the incident, Bebe returned to school. She cried for only the first day, but the next day she wrote down all the ways she wanted to kill the man who touched her. So to be blunt, Bebe was over it. She was a strong girl and she wanted to show the world that nothing would knock her down. After greeting her best friend, Wendy, Bebe went to look for Tweek. She found him talking with Pip and Damien. Bebe held her head high and tapped on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek jumped and spun around to see who had startled him. He smiled once he saw it was Bebe. He noted how she looked less pale than the last time her saw her.

"Hi Tweek." Bebe smiled back at Tweek.

"H-hi Bebe," Tweek greeted. "Did t-they c-c-catch h-him?" Tweek shivered at the thought of the man.

"No, but since I was so close to him I could point out a lot of physical features that he had. So they know exactly who to look for" Bebe smiled, proud of herself.

"T-that's g-good…..ish," Tweek giggled nervously.

Wendy was looking for her best friend and quickly spotted her talking to Tweek the Freak. Wendy snorted and went to go pry in their business. Wendy's clique of girl followed behind her.

"Bebe, what are you doing talking to that freak?" Wendy smirked and Bebe frowned.

"Well, I'm talking to this freak because this freak saved me from being raped." Bebe's nostrils flared and watched as Wendy's jaw dropped. Little did Bebe know, from the moment she said that the news spread like wild-fire. Soon all of South Park high knew about Tweek's bravery.

**I know, I know kind of cheesy way to end this chapter. But hey, it'll lead into future problems. I'm adding Bebe to the story for the sake of giving Tweek more friends. I actually really, really like Bebe. She's my favorite of all the girls. I might put her in a pairing, I dunno. I enjoy constructive criticism. I might add token and Stan and the rest will show up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading this far. This chapter will be a little shorter, but next one will be longer. I also added KennyXButters as a second pairing. Bebe won't be put into a pairing.**

Mr. Butters was on the brink of falling asleep. He had stayed up late the night before with planning the class trip that the juniors (people in 11th grade) went on every year. Mr. Butters was more stressed than sleepy though; since the trip was just around the corner. Not all the Juniors had turned in their permission slips. Plus the English teacher, Mr. Tucker, hadn't confirmed if he could go on the trip or not. Mr. Butters groaned and laid his head down on his desk. In a matter of seconds, he fell into a light sleep. Kenny was particularly bored that same day. He could care less about school, all he really went to school for was Mr. Butters. Kenny couldn't deny being infatuated with the innocent and harmless guidance counselor.

Thus, Kenny bothered people in class and cussed many times to be sent out of class so he could go see Mr. Butters. Kenny had realized a while ago that when he was sent out of class, nothing really happened. He could wander around the school, and no one would stop him. So whenever he was kicked out of class, he went straight to Mr. Butter's office. Kenny swung the door open and waited for Mr. Butters to ask him why he was there. Kenny frowned when he got no response and looked at the desk to see if Mr. Butters was there. His frown turned into a gentle smile once he saw Mr. Butters fast asleep. Kenny crept up to the sleeping man and crouched down so that Mr. Butter's face was at eye level. Kenny blushed as he watched him sleep. Kenny resisted the urge to touch him but he could not resist the urge to giggle once he saw Mr. Butter's drool a bit.

As soon as Kenny giggled, Mr. Butters woke up with a jolt. He panicked and looked around the room. Once his eyes locked onto Kenny, his cheeks flushed. Mr. Butters looked away. Just looking at Kenny's face, he was reminded of what the youth said to him about a month ago. 'You turn me on. Date me.' Butters squeezed his eyes shut and his heart raced. Kenny was closest he had ever been to Mr. Butters. Kenny watched as Mr. Butters had a mini heart attack and smirked.

"What's wrong? Had a nightmare?" Kenny snorted.

"W-what are you doing here? You should be in class." Mr. Butters opened his eyes a little. Kenny sat on the desk, right in front of Mr. Butters.

"You don't want me here?" Kenny cupped Mr. Butters cheek gently and smiled down at him. Kenny marveled at the growing blush on the older man's cheeks.

"You shouldn't be here," Mr. Butters avoided the question.

"Do you want me here?" Kenny asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Mr. Butters opened his mouth to say no, but he closed it quickly. In all honesty, he didn't want him to leave. He hated to admit, but he was head over heels for Kenny. At first Mr. Butters thought his feelings were just there because Kenny was the first person to love him in a romantic way. But as time went on, Mr. Butters found himself thinking more and more of his troublesome student.

"I want you here," The older man admitted openly. Kenny was taken aback a bit, but soon he was smirking and leaning in for a kiss.

"I know you do." Kenny said before brushing his lips against Mr. Butters.

The older man's eyes widened. After a few seconds, though, he kissed back. Kenny was pleased by his reaction and leaned forward a bit more. What Kenny saw when he looked at Mr. Butters wasn't his innocence. It was the man's habit of slacking off when no one was nearby. It was the faces he made when he was alone, the sad ones and the angry ones. The way Mr. Butters would grumble behind someone's back when they upset him. When Kenny first met Mr. Butters, he thought he was a saint. He was always smiling and treated everyone nicely. But one day, after being chew out by the principal for placing dead frogs in the girl's locker room, he noticed Mr. Butter's office door was slightly open. Kenny, curious, peered in and was surprised at what he saw. The person he thought was so perfect and was so kind to everyone, was complaining about the principal. He even heard a few cuss words. From then on, Kenny watched Mr. Butters to see who he really was. It was no surprise to Kenny when he found he had fallen for the older man.

Butters' mind buzzed with pleasure. He knew it was wrong to kiss another man who was his student, but he didn't want to stop. Kenny slipped his arms around his significant other and leaned down even more. But once he did, he slipped off the desk and fell on top of Mr. Butters and the chair he was in. In a matter of seconds, the chair tipped back and they fell to the floor. Butters was a little dazed for a bit but soon he came back to reality once he noticed he was being pinned down by Kenny. Kenny had taken advantage of the situation. He was on top of Butters and he didn't plan on getting off. Kenny kissed him once again, trying to gain entrance into Mr. Butters mouth with his tongue. While trying to do that, they were both surprised to hear the door open.

Kenny crammed himself under the desk and Mr. Butters picked up the chair. Mr. Butters tried to calm down his pounding heart, but was having a difficult. The woman who walked into the room raised an eyebrow at the jittery Mr. Butters.

"I have papers for you to sign. And I don't know what kind of drug you're on, but try not to do that at school." The woman rolled her eyes.

Mr. Butters just blushed more and signed the papers with shaking hands. Kenny smirked and rubbed the older man's thigh. Feeling the touch, Mr. Butters shivered and turned even redder. The Woman snatched the papers off the desk and mumbled about how weird Mr. Butters was. As soon as the woman was out the door, Mr. Butters glared down at Kenny.

"Idiot," he simply said. Kenny smiled, this was his favorite part of Mr. Butters. He loved that he was the only one who knew that the Mr. Butters was able to insult people.

Tweek, at the same time, was in Mr. Tucker's class. It was two weeks after the incident with Bebe. The first week people praised Tweek and the second they just said hi to him. But now they didn't talk to him anymore. Which was a very big relief. All the attention was too much pressure for him. But now everyone knew his name and respected him for what he did. He stopped being called mean names behind his back too. The only person who really still talked to him after the incident was Bebe, which was a given. She even started sitting in front of him in Mr. Tucker's class. Tweek was looking at Mr. Tucker when Bebe turned around in her seat to face Tweek. But once she realized his attention was somewhere else, she looked where he was staring too.

"Why are you staring at him? Oh yeah! I totally have to tell you about this one rumor." Bebe's voice pulled Tweek's attention to her.

"O-oh?" Tweek tilted his head.

"Yeah. Apparently, Mr. Tucker is seeing Mrs. Haylord." Mrs. Haylord was a biology teacher. Bebe went on "they were seen at a movie theater with each other two weeks ago." Tweek felt his heart sink.

"B-but Mrs. H-Haylord is m-married," Tweek's heart winced.

"Yeah, that's what surprises me too." Bebe tapped her fingers on Tweek's desk. But once Mr. Tucker called his class to attention, she turned back to her desk.

Tweek tried to pay attention in class, but he kept on thinking about what Bebe said. He frowned. Just when he fell in love for the first time, something just had to interject. Tweek was nothing against Mrs. Haylord. She was smart and very pretty, not to mention she was a woman. Tweek sighed once again.

It was after school and Tweek was waiting for his dad to come pick him up. Tweek really didn't want to walk home in the cold. Tweek had spent a lot of time thinking about the rumor, and he decided it must be untrue. He had no way to prove it wrong, but he also had no proof that it was true. So Tweek decided to go with what he hoped. Tweek decided to go find Mr. Tucker to ask him about it. He knew it was the only way to get the truth and if Mr. Tucker lied to him, he would be completely fine with that. As Tweek turned to go up the stairs, he saw Mrs. Haylord and Mr. Tucker standing next to each other. Tweek hid around the corner to watch what they were doing.

"You wanna go out again? I liked what we did last time. It was a lot better than the restaurant." Mrs. Haylord crossed her arms.

"Oh? Are you being ignored by your husband again?" Mr. Tucker liked to tease his sister about her husband. He was a busy man that only thought of work and his wife.

"No." Mrs. Haylord blushed.

"Are you sure Ruby? You only seek comfort when you're truly lonely. It's even more desperate when you come to me of all people." Craig teased his sister a little more. Tweek flinched when he heard him say her first name.

"Shut up, you bastard. You should be happy that I want to go with you," She smirked.

"I would be very honored to spend time with a Neanderthal," Craig smirked right back.

"You're lucky I love you, if I didn't I wouldn't such a comment go by free." Ruby's nostrils flared.

"I love you too, my sweet l…" Tweek had enough of what he was hearing and he ran to the front door.

Once he was home, Tweek locked himself in his room and only came out to get more coffee. Tweek didn't want his parents to see him cry. That lead to them asking him why he was, and Tweek has a rule where if he lies he can't have any coffee for a day. And telling his parents would be too much pressure.

**My shortest one yet, but I'm leaving the good stuff for the next chapter. Oh dramatic irony, what would I do without you? Tell me what you think so far, I also enjoy constructive criticism. And again, thanks for reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Crap guys, it's been a while. My wrist exploded in a tragic dog accident. Anywho, I promised an extra-long chapter this time. I lied :P **

Tweek kept his eyes glued to the floor the next day. His eyes were red and puffy and he was twitching more than ever. He squeezed the text-book in his arms. The hard, cool book pressed against his shirt. Tweek had decided that he was done with love for good. Tweek spotted Pip's shoes and almost darted towards him, but he decided not to. He itched to share his secret with his best friend, but Pip was drowning in his first love. And Tweek didn't want to distract him from his happiness. So Tweek decided the best thing to do was forget his love for Mr. Tucker. Tweek kept on telling himself it was just puppy love and that even if he told Mr. Tucker his feelings, nothing would go right. Tweek shivered at the thought of Mr. Tucker making fun of him for liking another man. Tweek's mind stopped on the word man. He turned down a hallway and scoffed. Man? Tweek? A Man?

Tweek knew he was the furthest from a man. He was skinny and wimpy. Not a single muscle in his body was toned in any sort of way. He wasn't even brave. Tweek figured, that since he wasn't a man yet, he had no right to think he was worthy of being loved. Tweek sighed, even Mrs. Haylord was a better man than he was. She took insults well. Or, Tweek figured she did. When Mr. Tucker called her a Neanderthal, she didn't even bat an eyelash. She fought fire with fire. Tweek knew that even if he became a man one day, he would never ever be able to do that. He was so sensitive to the simplest of insults. Tweek threw his hands up in surrender. He had no chance with Mr. Tucker, for various obvious reasons.

But, even with all the things standing against him, Tweek had a little bit of himself holding onto Mr. Tucker. There were times when he would be overcome by sadness, and then have to hide it. Sometimes he wasn't able to hide it well enough, and then his façade would wear off. And then Tweek would bawl for about an hour. Then Tweek would tell himself to never cry about it again, and then he would pretend that nothing was wrong again. And, once again, it would be too much at one point and Tweek would cry again. It was a vicious, unending cycle that went on for about a month. Tweek wondered when he first referred to what was happening to him was a cycle first. He figured it was about a month ago.

He had avoided Mr. Tucker like the plague the whole time. Tweek was afraid his emotions would make his heart ache with more. And that was the last thing he needed. Tweek sighed and turned down yet, another hallway. He figured he was alone, so he lifted his face. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks and his text book slipped out of his tight grip. And what did Tweek see? Mr. Butters and Kenny kissing. Once the heavy book hit the ground with a loud thump, the pair of lovers pulled apart and searched for the noise. Mr. Butters' eyes went wide and Kenny stood in front of Mr. Butters, hoping Tweek didn't get a good enough look at him. But Tweek did.

"Kenny? M-Mr. Butters?" Tweek shivered.

"D-don't tell anyone! Please!" Kenny hated the thought of losing Mr. Butters.

Tweek's shocked face softened up "W-why would I t-tell a-any one you t-two d-do this? F-for one thing, I w-won't get anything o-out o-of d-doing that." Tweek blushed and looked away "P-plus I'm i-in love w-with another m-m-m-male….too." Tweek bit his lip and then realized what he said.

Tweek was absolutely not in love with Mr. Tucker now! He had told himself that it was wrong. And that he'd get hurt. Tweek's body shivered and tears welled up in his eyes. Tweek's cycle was just sped up in a matter of seconds. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a sobbing mess. Kenny's mouth was agape. Of the entire mental breakdown's he had seen, this one had the weirdest trigger. He had just witnessed Tweek confess to being gay and then curl up crying.

Mr. Butters Kneeled down rubbed Tweek's head. It felt nothing like when Mr. Tucker patted his head before. No, Mr. Butter's hands were a lot gentler. But Tweek really didn't like that. He preferred Mr. Tucker's rough and clumsy hand. After a minute, Mr. Butters was able to get Tweek up and walking to his office. The bell had rung long ago, so no one saw the crying Tweek. Except for Mr. Tucker. It must've been luck for Mr. Tucker to be looking out of the door's window at the same time that Tweek passed it.

Mr. Tucker stared out the window. He eyed the sobbing Tweek. He looked at Tweek's seat in his class, and his eyes widened once he realized it was completely empty. Mr. Tucker's hands shook. It upset him to see Tweek cry. It made him want to cry too. Mr. Tucker fought off the tears. He decided that the first person his eyes touched, he leave in charge.

"Jimmy, you're in charge until I come back," Mr. Tucker swung the door open quickly.

"Jimmah!" Jimmy called out.

Mr. Tucker raced down the hallway, desperate to reach Tweek and Mr. Butters. Once he finally did, he gripped Tweek's wrist and yanked him back. Tweek took one look at Mr. Tucker and the tears started to flow faster. He squirmed and pulled his wrist back. Mr. Tucker felt stunned and lunged for his wrist again. This time, he pulled back as a sharp pain covered his hand and a swatting noise had filled the air. It took Mr. Tucker a while to realize Tweek had smacked his hand away. Mr. Tucker looked at Tweek's face again and his heart dropped. Tweek's face was twisted in pain.

"N-no more….N-n-no more…. G-go away! GO AWAY!" Tweek shrieked at Mr. Tucker. Kenny watched from a distance and Mr. Butters gripped Tweek's shoulders.

"Please return to teaching your class, Mr. Tucker. I'm going to send Tweek home." Mr. Butters pulled the shivering Tweek forward.

Mr. Tucker, as a teacher, didn't spare another thought for Tweek. While Craig, as a regular man, found his heart in turmoil. He had never seen anyone look that way, and certainly not at him. It hurt Craig to be looked at like that, especially by felt something warm run down his cheek. He slowly raised his hand to see what it was. He rubbed it slightly and then pulled his hand away. A clear liquid covered his finger. The droplet shone in the light as Craig stared at it. Craig's heartstrings pulled and Mr. Tucker choked back the tears to go back to class.

Mr. Tucker was teaching while Craig thought of why exactly he cried. Mr. Tucker explained a poem while Craig reflected on the time he spent with Tweek. Mr. Tucker scolded a student for goofing off while Craig wondered what he did to make Tweek look so upset. Mr. Tucker's eyes scanned the room for Tweek's face while Craig thought about Tweek's smile. Mr. Tucker's heart stung once he saw Tweek isn't there. Craig's heart throbbed once he remembered Tweek's warmth. Mr. Tucker realized he loved Tweek. Craig realized he's loved Tweek for a while.

Craig's hand clenched the chalk in his hand. He wondered why he had been so stupid. He had always thought of Tweek and looked out for him. His heart almost stopped when Tweek was almost injured when being chased by the shady man from before. Craig turned around.

Tweek shook violently in Mr. Butters' office. He glanced from Mr. Butters and Kenny. Mr. Butters sighed.

"I contacted your father; he understands you'll be going home early. But he can't drive you home." Mr. Butters bit his lip. It was Tweek's turn to sigh.

Tweek nodded and stood up. He picked up his book bag. He had just cooled down from bawling like a baby for about a half hour.

"Bye K-Kenny," He muttered as he left the office, and then the school building.

Tweek shivered in the cool air. He walked slowly down the sidewalk. It was about halfway through him going home, when he noticed an alley way. It was daylight out, so there wasn't any harm in going through the short cut to his father's coffee shop. Tweek shrugged and turned onto it with a sigh. Tweek wasn't even sure he would be able to face Mr. Tucker again. He had slapped his hand, and then yelled at him. If Tweek hadn't of scared him before, he did now.

Tweek felt like kicking himself repeatedly. He had taken a crap on the chances of getting Mr. Tucker to like him back, which were already crappy. Tweek neared another alleyway. He didn't plan on turning down it, since it would lead him somewhere completely different from where he wanted to go. So Tweek attempted to just pass by with ease. That might have worked, if there wasn't a tall beefy man standing there wanting to exact revenge on Tweek from stopping Bebe from being raped. So, in a matter of seconds, Tweek was pulled into the alley way and pushed onto the ground and sprayed with what he assumed to be mace. Tweek eye sight blurred. Then he was hit with something that felt like metal. And not just once, repeatedly. Tweek's body screamed in pain as he felt one of his rips crack. It was about ten hits later when Tweek realized his eyesight was back. Tweek was relieved once he saw the metal object being dropped, but the relief was soon replaced with more pain. The man had begun to kick and stomp on Tweek's legs. After a bit of this, it was finally over. Tweek was dragged onto the side walk.

Tweek figured it would be as bad if he had passed out, but he didn't. Instead, he laid on the side walk until Timmy and Jimmy came upon him while walking home from school. While Jimmy watched over Tweek, Timmy rushed to the nearest adult. Tweek held onto consciousness until Chef peered down on him. Tweek knew it was bad when Chef winced just looking at him. Then, Tweek drifted off into sleep, without a care in the world.

**DUN DUN DUN! You guys should have known I would bring back the guy who tried to rape Bebe. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, you can contact me at My user name is dusclops22**


End file.
